Concerto
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: His song of 'Haruhi' brought them together, and an everlasting relationship was born. Not without the help of their friends, of course. TamaxHaru


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Except the first volume, of course :D**

------

Outside the Third Music Room stood five handsome boys that happened to be a part of a Host Club at the school. Two of the boys stood in one hallway in complete silence waiting for the door to fly open and someone to come out. Two other boys had been pounding on the doors for the past five minutes screaming their heads off and making crude jokes. And one boy was mumbling to himself about the damages to the door and the payments needed upon said door. Coming up the stairs away from this fiasco was a girl in a suited blue blazer and straight black pants. She looks up the top of the stairs, then down at her watch; she was late again.

And inside the Music Room sat a boy by the piano, scanning the white keys that were below him and wondering what song he was going to play.

The smallest boy looked up at his senior friend and tugged on his hand. The taller boy looked down. "Takashi," he whined. "Can I have some cake now? I think I want some strawberry, or maybe chocolate, or—Oh! Let's have Carrot! But, that wouldn't do…" he continued to talk to himself about the cakes he wanted to eat with his friend, and Takashi found a table to place in front of his friend while he talked. The boy didn't seem to notice. A chair was pulled up to the table, followed by a massive amount of sweets to cover the table.

"Mitsukuni," the blonde haired boy looked up. He smiled and jumped into the chair.

"Yay! Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake! Takashi, thank you!" And with that, the little boy dug into the cakes and continued to listen in silence to the two boys pounding on the door. Takashi sat down with Mitsukuni, and took a bite of the cakes.

"MILORD!" The twins pounded against the door. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Their fists continued to slam against the steel door that held them out of the room. One was trying to pull the door open but no success; it was locked. "FINE! We'll be out here with Haruhi all to ourselves, and you can't have her!" They both screamed together. The echoes of the pounding on the door filled the hallways and the boy with the glasses could only sigh. "Kyouya!" The one closer to him said. "Talk to him!" The one away from him said.

"Now!" They both turned their heads to Kyouya and he continued to write in his black notebook. The twins shrugged and went back to their futile attempts to get their lord out of the room he was trapped in. Kyouya snapped his book shut and looked up at the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how many times are you going to try to pry open the door without any success?" The glare from his glasses hid the eyes behind the mask and the two twins looked at him—without stopping the pounding, of course.

"Until he gets out!" They yelled it loud enough in hopes of reaching their lord inside the room. Kyouya sighed, and the twins went back to yelling at their lord through the door. "Milord! Let us in right now!" Now, they started kicking the door, and Kyouya shook his head. _The door is already chipped enough…_ He started hearing footsteps and turned around. His eyes were now visible and they were curious. There was Haruhi, in the middle of the hallway, walking.

Tamaki was on one of the farther ends of the room sitting on the black bench in front of his favorite piano in the room. The sunlight gently rested upon the blackened piano as he glanced through the pages of the music composed from the 1800s to play. His blue eyes held sadness as he looked upon the notes on the white pages. He closed his eyes and held the rose up to his heart; he could feel it pound against his fragile ribcage and sighed.

"Who am I kidding," he whispered. He let his hands drop on his lap and opened his eyes. The image of her continued to cloud his mind and the pounding outside wouldn't go away. He could hear his title screamed, but he wouldn't move. He _couldn't_ move away from his piano, and a tear rolled down on one of the cheeks. Oh, how he needed her.

She glanced down at her watch and saw the time. _Darn it, I'm really late this time…_ She looked up and saw the whole Host Club outside the room, doing whatever it took to get inside the room. (Well, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying.) She started to slow down as she reached Kyouya, who already felt her presence with the group. "What's going on?" Kyouya looked back at the twins, and Haruhi shared her eyes with him to watch their attempts as to getting inside fail. Kyouya frowned and answered her question.

"It seemed that Tamaki locked himself in the Music Room." Haruhi watched as they couldn't get the door open, couldn't find a way to get inside. They were breaking a sweat and were not giving up. Haruhi's heart pounded and she bent her head down. _Tamaki-Sempai… _She faintly blushed and shook the thought away. The Host Club knew she had fallen for their King, but she didn't believe it; she didn't _want _to believe the chances of rejection, either. Kyouya looked down at Haruhi and smirked.

"What's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya quickly asked back: "Why?" And she looked up at Kyouya. She blushed and rapidly shook her head. Kyouya straightened his posture and turned towards her. She turned her head away and continued to shake her head.

"It's not like that, Kyouya-Sempai. I was just wondering is all," she whispered. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. The glare from the light hid his eyes, but she knew that some kind of kindness was hidden in there. He bent down to her ear and whispered:

"If you want to know so badly, just go inside the door to your right, right behind you," and she straightened herself. Breathing in, she turned around and looked at the door. It was as if it were calling to her, wanting her to open the doors and see her prince waiting for her inside. She started walking away from Kyouya, when he grabbed her on the arm. She turned her head slightly and heard him say, "Don't forget to lock the door." She smiled, and nodded. Turning the door handle, she opened the door and walked inside. The door shut behind her, and the Twins looked to their left.

"What the…?" They sprinted down to the door and Kyouya looked at the door. They turned the door handle, and it didn't budge. She already locked it. The twins eerily turned around to Kyouya and said together, "Why didn't you tell us about this door?" Kyouya just stood there as he smirked.

"You never asked about the door," the twins fell to the ground and started to catch their breaths. "And Haruhi is the only one now to reach him." The twins closed their eyes and listened inside; they anxiously waited until the world around them came back to theirs.

----

Haruhi leaned against the door and looked straight ahead of her. There were the windows that everyone looks out of every day, with the birds flying to their nests for the night. She breathed out and slid down the door to the floor. Her knees bent into her chest and her face was flushed. _That was horrible_, she thought. She blinked and looked over to her right; there sat Tamaki at the piano playing a song with no sheet music in front of him. They were scattered across the floor, and he continued to let his fingers fly with the freedom they had.

With every note that came from his heart, Haruhi contently listened. With every rhythm that his heart followed from the music he birthed, Haruhi listened. She closed her eyes and let her head fall upon the set of doors; the song was so sad, so depressing, as if it were playing in the rain. She felt her heart start to pound again, but she easily breathed through the notes. Tamaki continued to play with his eyes closed, and with so much passion. All he could see was her, standing right there smiling at him and listening with him.

And when the music stopped, Haruhi opened her eyes. Tears streamed down both their cheeks, and neither one of them said a word until the name, "Haruhi" was whispered in a hushed breath. Haruhi blinked and looked over at Tamaki; did he hear her enter before? No, he was looking down at the keys and she could see a glimpse of a smile. "That's what I'll name it: Haruhi." Haruhi breathed in and looked down to the floor.

_Haruhi… _She pushed herself off of the floor but continued to watch what he would do next: nothing. He just sat there watching the keys collect dust. _I wonder if he's even breathing._ She took a step and hit the hardwood floor; he tensed up and looked right at her. His eyes widened and her eyes stared. He whispered, "Haruhi…" and she began to walk again.

----

"Kyouya," Mitsukuni called to the one in glasses. Kyouya turned to the blonde boy and stared. "Do you think it's time?" Kyouya pushed his glasses backed on the bridge of his nose and smirked.

"Not yet."

----

Tamaki began to worry and started to panic. "Oh, Haruhi! I didn't even hear you come in! How long were you listening to me play the piano?" He smiled and she stopped about ten feet away from him. She smiled up at him, and he began to blush; she as well. "Did you like how I played?! Huh? Did you?" She nodded and looked down to the floor.

"I heard it all, Tamaki-sempai. It was beautiful," she said. She wiped away the remaining tears and looked up at Tamaki. He had to look away. _So cute…! _Haruhi took another step towards him, and he jumped. "Tamaki-sempai, you're so good at playing the piano! It's amazing!" She felt more tears coming from her eyes and she quickly turned around. She murmured in a low voice, "Excuse me," and she continued to wipe them away. But, they wouldn't stop. She sniffled and cried so many times before about him, but nothing like this; it just wouldn't stop. _Stupid heart…_

Tamaki, on the other hand, watched as she continued to rub her face and murmur to herself. "Haruhi…?" He took a step towards her and continued to walk. The space between them became only five feet. "I didn't make you cry, did I?" She turned around, and he saw the red eyes she had from the tears streaming down her face. "Haruhi…!" She shook her head and took a step back.

"It was so beautiful, so sad, so…" she continued to shake her head and wiped most of the tears away. Then, she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm honored to have it named after me, but is that what you think of me?" He froze. How was he suppose to answer her when he didn't have a definite answer? His body took over and he nodded. She frowned. "I see…" Then, she felt this pain in her chest and felt her heart rip in two. _Is this rejection…?_

Then, she sprang into tears—and Tamaki ran. Their bodies collided with one another's, creating a concerto for the two to dance to—alone. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her frail body and she leaned into his chest and held on for dear life. "What did you think I meant by the song, Haruhi?" He whispered deep into her ear. She closed her eyes and held on even tighter. Tamaki was bent over down towards her body and she to the top of his shoulder.

"I thought… I thought…" she shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Tamaki held onto her and smiled. "I conveyed my feelings towards you, Haruhi. I know, with Kanoya around, it felt as though I pushed you aside. She was always by my side, the one that listened to me, laughed with me, carried on with me. But she wasn't like you and didn't express her feelings. Yes, she looked like you, but she wasn't you; she wasn't Haruhi.

"But, all this time, I've been…" Tamaki closed his eyes. "I've been in love." Haruhi's chest tightened. _Oh no…_ She closed her eyes and waited for the words to come out of his mouth. "Kanoya was there with me when I realized this feeling. I felt like running and finding this feeling and embrace it; it was amazing. She asked me, 'Do you love this girl?' and with no hesitation, I could only reply, 'Yes.'

"Haruhi, I've been in love with you for a very long time now. It probably even started when I first laid eyes on you when you walked through our doors here. And without you, there is no ray of sunshine in my future." Haruhi's eyes shot open. The pain in her chest had subsided, and she had felt the tears stop coming from her eyes. She closed her eyes again, and smiled.

"And all this time, I thought you were the one to hate me," she whispered. Tamaki chuckled and let her go; they were face to face once more. She looked up at him with happiness glowing in her eyes, and he wore a smile that she could love for years. She blushed as he grabbed her hands and held on tight. She couldn't break the stare and continued to smile. "I guess you realized how much I love you, too?" He nodded and he went into his puppy-eyed mode.

"Does this mean I get to spend more time with you, Haruhi?" She laughed and nodded. "Yay!" He jumped up and down with glee, and spun Haruhi around with him. She couldn't keep up and was flying through the air holding onto his arms for dear life. And together, they made a beautiful sound from their laughter. Two pairs of eyes silently closed the door to the room and stood outside in the hallway.

----

Kyouya placed a key inside of his jacket pocket and the glare in his glasses covered the sly emotions he had in his eyes. "Kyou-chan," Mitsukuni looked up at the vice-president. Kyouya opened his black notebook and scribbled a note inside a blank sheet of paper. Then, he snapped it shut. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward.

"Kyouya," they said. Kyouya smirked and turned around. He began to walk down the hallway.

"Meeting adjourned. Our plans were successful," he said. And with that, they all walked with their vice-president. There, they were on their own to plan for another attack on their Lord, but they were going to take it easy on him now. After all, he had Haruhi as his shield.

Not long afterwards, the two inside the room peeked out and followed those that secretly knew all along, hand-in-hand, into the sunset; both hummed the tune of 'Haruhi'.

_Together, their hearts came together as one and the sound combined with the rhythm of love: harmony._

_------_

**Be nice to me ;__; This is my first OHSHC oneshot and I hope to have many more. (And many shorter versions too) I tried to keep it Ouran-esque, but that kind of faltered in the end, didn't it?**

**AND I KNOW THE ENDING IS CHEESY! XD**

**:3 I hope my next one is Kyouya and Haruhi... Or a much cuter Tamaki and Haruhi~**

**Thanks for reading, and please Review! I'd love to hear any feedback possible!**

**TLS**


End file.
